Shaped bodies of this kind made of expandable polystyrene (EPS), which are fused together, are known (German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 37 22 539). On their inside, such shaped bodies replicate the outer contour of the item to be packed in them and can thus be placed all around this article. Their outside is smooth and is dimensioned such that together with the article to be packed they fit into a cardboard box or container.
However, the use of plastic is a major disadvantage. Because of their adaptation to the contours of the article to be packed, the shaped bodies are generally used only once. Plastic is difficult to reprocess. This means that the shaped bodies become trash and must be disposed of at some effort and expense.